Stranded
by namibami007
Summary: Voldemort has decided to punish all the students of Hogwarts, blasting the Hogwarts Express apart and sending the kids to live on a deserted tropical island. Better than it sounds, HBP and DH do not exist. Many pairings.


**A/N: Hey :) I'm back, this time with a Harry Potter fanfic. I know it might not be very good, but I tried :)**

**Some things you need to know:**

**-Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows do not happen in this story**

**-This is my first try at Harry Potter fanfiction, so please go easy on me, I tried :)**

**-Ginny IS dating Dean**

**-This is set right after they get on the train to go home for summer before sixth year, so none of anything that happened on the train or when the got off it exists in this story, ok?**

**Thanks for your attention for all that, and I hope you enjoy:)**

_**Chapter 1: Train Wreck**_

"So, 'Mione," Ginny started as the friends walked down the corridor in hopes of an empty compartment. "What are you going to be doing this summer? Here's one." She opened the door to the compartment and dragged her five friends in with her. Hermione laughed without humour.

"Hiding from Voldemort. You?"

"Oh, same." Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at the girls' behaviour and sat down next to the window. Luna and Neville chuckled and sat down as well.

Several uneventful hours later, the train halted to a complete stop on a bridge. Hermione frowned as she glanced at her watch.

"There's no way we're there already!" Harry frowned and stuck his head out of the door, seeing heads poking out of compartments all down the train.

Ginny shrieked and pointed out the window. Voldemort himself was outside it, flying like smoke on the wind. Ron pulled Hermione and Ginny under the seats as Harry and Neville hit the ground and Luna laid down as if nothing was wrong.

"We're going to die, aren't we?" Luna asked them, serenely turning her large eyes upon them, not even scared. Harry gulped.

"Maybe." He squeaked.

Outside the train, Voldemort was laughing his cold, cruel laugh. Then he cast a spell, a deadly, catastrophic curse, and the train was sent flying into the sea around it.

All the kids were thrown around their compartments, smashing into walls and each other, as the trunks came crashing to the ground, injuring students and spewing it's contents around the train.

And then it was over.

---

When Hermione woke up, she was on some kind of beach. Her head hurt so much...she looked at her surroundings blearily. She was on a tropical beach, with palm trees and sand...but wait, how was that possible? She had just been on her way to London from Scotland, for God's sake! There was no tropical beaches anywhere in Europe!

Someone groaned further down the beach. Hermione got up carefully, fully aware of the throbbing pain in her head, and followed the noise. A boy was laying on his stomach, half of him still in the water, coughing up blood.

"Harry!" She ran towards him, forgetting her own injury, and knelt beside her best friend. "Harry, are you okay?" She placed her hands on either side of his face and forced him to look at her. He gave her a look.

"Peachy, Hermione. Just fucking peachy," Harry groaned again as he sat up, hugging Hermione. "I'm glad you're okay. Where're the others?" She shook her head, tears beginning to form.

"I...don't know." As he opened his mouth to comfort her, they heard a voice from the trees.

"Hello! Hello! Why are we on a tropical beach? This makes no sense! Hello!" They rushed towards the voice, but before they reached the trees, a blond haired someone staggered out. Her eyes widened as she ran and embraced them.

"Oh, Harry, Hermione, I'm ever so glad you are okay!" Harry laughed in relief. At least these two were okay.

"Luna, have you seen any of the others?" She shook her head slowly.

"No," She whispered. "I just woke up."

"So did we," Hermione nodded. "I wonder if Voldemort had anything to do with this."

"He probably did. That's why we all woke up at the same time! It was a spell! Damn!" Harry punched a tree, then pulled his hand back in pain. "And instead of just taking me, of course, the bastard blasted the whole train apart. If any of them died because of me..." The girls hugged him as they stood there, wondering. And yet the abscence of the others made it even less bearable. After several minutes, Hermione glanced around the trees and half-smiled.

"Why don't we search the island for other kids?" Harry nodded and Luna's usually dreamy eyes looked determined.

"We may have to split up. We'll need a signal to each other, as this island seems pretty big and nobody has a wand. Okay?" Luna commanded.

"What should the signal be?" Harry thought for a second. "I know, why don't we just scream the name of the person we found? As loud as we can?"

"And if we don't know who it is?" Hermione asked with tears running down her face.

"We bring them back here," Luna said, picking up a stick and taking charge. "Here, I'll draw a picture of...a Thestral in the sand, so we can recognise this strip of beach, okay?" The other two agreed, and the three set off in search of more kids.

---

"Hello? Is anyone alive out here?" Harry was calling through the dense trees. He had picked this route out of gallantry, not wanting the girls to have to trudge through this muck. Hermione had taken the palm trees, and Luna ran down the beach. "Hello?"

"Hello?" A voice called from some ten feet ahead of him. Harry ran towards it and found a body face down on the ground, clearly dead, and someone crying up against a tree. Harry first ran to the girl to see who it was, and was pleased to see that Ginny had also made it.

"Harry!" She sobbed, throwing her arms around his neck. "You're alive!" Harry patted her back and broke apart, smiling in a sad fashion. Ginny never cried. She must know how serious this is.

"Yes. Hermione and Luna are safe as well -"

"Oh, thank God." Ginny continued to sob.

"And now we're busy looking for other survivors. Who's...this?" He pointed at the body, which Ginny recoiled from and shook her pretty head.

"I don't know, I didn't want to go near it..." Harry took her hand and led her over, rolling the corpse onto its back. Ginny shrieked and shook with renewed sobs. Laying there, with his eyes wide open, was Neville. Silent tears ran down Harry's face as well.

"I'll...let the others know..." He paused, taking in a deep breath. Ginny covered her ears. "_GINNY_! _NEVILLE_!" And then they heard muffled cheers from far away. "Come on," He added to Ginny, picking Neville up and throwing him over one shoulder. She grabbed his hand, wiping away tears with the other.

---

Luna heard Harry calling her best friends' names, and her heart lifted. Now all they had to do was find - RON!

She ran towards the water and splashed till she was shoulder-deep, and dove under. She had seen a flash of bright red under here...and there he was! Unconsious, bloody and pitiful, but she was happy to see him all the same. She attempted to pull him up to the surface, but only succeeded in moving him about an inch. Spots were flashing in front of her eyes, and she couldn't hold her breath any longer...she was going to die, she knew it, and didn't react when strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her to safety.

Luna spluttered and retched, trying to breathe, and heard someone do the same somewhere to her right. She turned with every effort she had and faced her savior. Her mouth dropped.

He was sitting there, with the unconsious Ron beside him, one hand running through his blond hair and the other hiding his eyes from her. Or rather, hiding her from his vision. Either way, he had just saved her life, no matter how rude he usually was.

"Thanks," She mumbled, and he jerked up to lock eyes with her. Cold gray eyes looked straight into misty blue ones, as she hugged him against her better judgement.

"Er...you're welcome?" He muttered uncomfortably, and Luna let go of him quickly.

"Did you see anyone else, Malfoy?" He shook his head, sighing.

"Just you and the Weasel here. Oh, he's alive," Malfoy dismissed her questioning gaze. "But if you hadn't gone in after him, we probably never would have found him. And if _I _hadn't gone in after _you_, we'd never see either of you again."

"Yes, Malfoy, I already said thank you," Luna said a bit testily. She knelt down in front of Ron and thought for a second. "I learned CPR one summer. I almost drowned, and the guy there taught me how to do it, in case someone else was ever in that position..." And then she placed her mouth on Ron's, breathing air into him as she pushed on his chest at the right moments. Malfoy watched in fascination as Ron's face slowly regained color, and then he was breathing on his own, coughing and gagging. Luna spat the water from his mouth towards the sea, making a face. Stupid salt water tasted disgusting.

She grinned at Malfoy, who grinned back. He gained a lot of respect for Luna that day, and vice versa.

"You two might want to cover your ears," Luna advised, and Malfoy shrugged and used his hands to cover Ron's instead. "_RON_! _MALFOY_! Come on, guys, we gotta get back." And she took one side of Ron, almost collapsing under his weight before Malfoy carried him lifeguard style towards where she had pointed.

---

Hermione was crying. Tears of joy, of course, as she had just heard that all her friends had been found. And Malfoy. She started looking around, and suddenly found a whole group of people hidden behind three palm trees. She stumbled and fell in surprise. When she looked around, it was obvious that none of them were alive, and she checked them all, sobbing quietly every time she recognised another fellow student. Wait, these ones were alive! She knelt down next to one of the girls, who looked at her and burst into tears.

"Hermione! Thank God!"

"Parvati! Cho! Seamus! Michael! Oh, I'm so happy you're all okay!" The five kids hugged each other, all of them crying about their situation.

"And you're not happy to see me, Granger?" Asked a snide voice behind her, and one of the bodies she hadn't checked yet was sitting up with difficulty. She recognised him as Blaise Zabini, and helped him to his feet.

"Not in particular, but since you're here, you guys will have to come with me, Harry and Luna went to search for people as well." Paravti started up with the tears again.

"Who did they all find so far?" Seamus asked, his voice shaking with the effort of not breaking. Hermione gave them a sad little smile.

"Well, Harry said he found Ginny and Neville, and Luna found Ron and Malfoy," Zabini looked relieved, and the others looked elated.

"Oh, thank goodness," Parvati's hand went to her heart, and her eyes closed.

"So, you guys might want to cover your ears for a second, I might be pretty loud," Hermione warned them, and they all stuck their fingers in their ears, ready for the explosion. "_PARVATI_! _SEAMUS_! _MICHAEL_! _CHO_! _ZABINI_! Let's go, everyone. Help carry these bodies." There were about eight bodies, and the six kids helped bring them to where Hermione was leading them. Hermione was mourning the dead they carried on their backs and in their arms.

_Dean...Parkinson...Anthony...Lavender...Hannah...Ernie...Smith...Terry...all too young...way too young..._

**A/N: Gee, I hope you guys liked this first chapter. And please don't get mad at me for killing off all those people, but I had to. Please no flames about how this would never happen, because that's the point of fanfiction, none about how how many people died, because in a crash like that, many people would die, none about WHO died, because I have my own reasons for killing off those people. Please review if you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
